En el fondo todavia me amas MikuxLen
by Klybz
Summary: Era una relacion de amistad , Len le gusta miku pero ella solo lo quiere como amigo , se distancian , comienzan los celos de Miku y ahi se dio cuenta que si le gustaba pero no sabia si el todavia , aunque en el fondo todavia la amaba.


Ella decía que no iba a pensar más en el y olvidarlo , pero hacia todo lo contrario.

Miku aveces tenía un serio problema cuando se trataba de cierto chico , que rechazo hace una semana , eran tan amigos pero desde que le había dicho que solo amigos se habían distanciado mucho , aveces solía ella sentirse incómoda cuando veía a Len en clases y no dejaba de mirarlo

Por que hacía eso si solo lo quería como amigos?.

Miku no sabía , pero su mirada estaba fija en el , cada vez que avanzaban las clases , las horas , los minutos no podía parar de mirarlo. Tenía hasta el miedo de que el se diera cuenta.. pero ahora el no se fijaba mucho en ella.

Estaba más concentrado en otra , ella se fijaba como el hablaba con una chica , de pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros , veía como cada clase hablaban , hablaban y hablaban.

\- Bah , no debería importarme.. lo hace aproposito. - Pensaba Miku - Basta miku , olvídate de el.

Seguía haciendo sus cosas , todos los días trataba de quitarlo en su cabeza , pero no podía.. No sabía la razón o el porque .

Un día estaban en clases de artes , cuando vio como se tomaban de la mano.

Sentía un repudio , rechazo o algo horrible que se apoderaba de ella. Luego vio que él toco la rodilla en juego , aunque era en juego no le gustaba.

Seguimos con lo mismo

Pov'S Miku

Basta Miku , Por que debería de enojarte tanto? no son novios , no puedes enojarte o ponerte celosa por que no son nada y se suponia que no te gustaba por eso lo rechazaste.

Sabía que eran celos , de que el le tome más atención a aquella chica que a ella , por que para ella era simplemente una sombra antigua.

Siento que lo hace aproposito y que solo lo hace para sacar celos , pero aveces pienso que no , es muy contradictorio lo sé pero aveces siento que me mira .. tiene unos ojos en la espalda que siento que me mira cuando yo estoy distraída o me hago la que estoy haciendo alguna otra cosa , pero siento aveces que ya me olvidó y le interesa otra persona más.

Sentirse sola es un vacío que hay en mi , trataba de hablar con el por wattsapp y sacar un tema de conversación con el por qué hace mucho que no hablamos , de echo casi nada , pero almenos lo intentaba pero con sentimientos en dudas , había otro chico que sentía gustarme también pero creo que debo de dejar a Kaito en un lado y que haga lo que diga mi corazón.. no?.

Mensaje de Miku:

Hola , cómo estás?

7:51 pm

Mensaje de Len:

Bien y tú?

7:53 pm

Mensaje de Miku:

Bien , que haces?

Después de esa respuesta y que ella lo daba no había más tema de conversación, el se había vuelto muy frío desde que ya todos saben eso , por lo que prefirió sacar tema de escuela pero sin meter a demás personas

De ahí contestaba al otro día , y así seguidamente

Hoy había una actividad que se realizaba en solo nuestro grado , la verdad es que me sentía sola al principio , y bueno Len estaba con la misma chica..

Veía como todos los molestaban , "Se ven tan lindos juntos "Que linda pareja" y entre otras cosas , me dolía y mucho.

Tenía mis sentimientos más encontrados , quería enojarme,llorar,pero no podía. Pues sería muy egoísta por parte mía,o eso almenos yo lo sentía.Todos estaban ahí , ellos en un rincón oscuro pues era de noche y yo en el baño.

Me limite a ser fuerte , fui donde mis amigas , soy más de un grupo que de otros y justo ese día no todas fueron , pero las que si fueron estuve con ellas , siendo lo más normal por que estaba totalmente dolida. Nunca han tenido ese sentimiento de celos pero no puedes reclamar por que no son nada? es el mismo infierno,no puedes reclamar y eso es lo peor.

Estuve con Gumi , en un lado luego en otro y todavía , nuevamente fui al baño y me encontré con el

\- A Miku , te estaban buscando.. - Decía Len cruzandonos cerca de una sala en el colegio saliendo del baño

\- Quién? -

\- No se - Me agarro la mejilla - Que tienes ahí? - Tocaba mi mejilla , tenía labial y era por mi amiga que me había dado un beso en mis mejillas coloradas , le dije y nos mirabamos  sentia una sensación rara por parte de el , lo sentia incómodo de forma de recordar lo que habíamos vivido pero yo sentía que estaba incomodo por que el creia que no teniamos el mismo sentimiento que cada uno siente.

Ahora sí tenía las ganas de que el se confesara , que siente por mi o que me pida ser su novia , Las ganas eran muy grandes pero no creía aveces que se podía lograr.

Después de ir al baño , vi como nuevamente estaban ahí juntos en aquel rincón , Gumiya estaba a mi lado y solo me dijo:

\- Len y ella deben estar haciendo cositas en el oscurito.. - Me decía y me dio un poco de rabia , tenía unas ganas de decir y cuál es el puto problema , el es soltero y puede hacer lo que quiere.. pero me limite a decir que cuál era el problema , el solo negaba la cabeza pero se dio cuenta lo que sentía por el.

Después de aquella actividad , me limité a irme y sentía como el me miraba fijamente como yo daba mis pasos seguidos para avanzar a aquella puerta e irme con muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Mensaje de Len:

Hey qué te había pasado?

Mensaje de Miku:

Porque?

Mensaje de Len:

Te vi muy angustiada, te paso algo?

Mensaje de Miku :

No , es que estaba cansada y solo eso.

No podía decir nada más , pues era muy cobarde y no me atrevía a decirle lo que de verdad sentía , ese día sentía celos de que tu y ella lo molestaban a cada rato que eran pareja , sentía envidia de que tu le diste más atención a ella que a mi , sentía que me dejabas a un lado , sentia que solo estorbaba , quería que tú estuvieras ahí presente y me hicieras almenos caso por un rato no te pedía que estuvieras todo el tiempo conmigo.. almenos solo una charla pero a penas un intercambio de miradas y de charla corta.

Era día martes , y me dolía la cabeza.Estaba cansada de todo,era todos los dias la misma mierda,celos,todo.

Como no dependía de nadie , me retiré , que se vaya con ella no? Me sentía tan enojada y odiaba eso por que es muy egoísta pero no podía , justo después me había llegado un mensaje de el por qué yo me retiré , estaba apunto de decir cuál era el problema si ahí tenía a su amiguita, pero solo dije que estaba enferma y el dijo excusas y más excusas. Le mandé una indirecta , que yo moría por dentro y era verdad , sufría y lloraba a cada rato. Soy muy débil y masoquista, no se como logro recordar todo y comenzar a lo mismo llorar , sentirme sola etc.

Ese día sentí que algo cambio , pero para bien por que sentía que el volvía a ser el mismo , sentía por primera vez que había vuelto después de semanas de viaje .Sentía que el disfrutaba de lo que compartíamos por chat y en clases.

Esos días empezó a cambiar , pero para bien.

Después de varios días nos mandábamos indirectas , me sentía tranquila .. me sentía segura de mi misma ya que sabía que me gustaba y yo a él.

En una actividad del colegio, todo paso así de rápido y ya nos estábamos besándonos.

\- Siempre te quise , solo ati no tenías por que haber puesto celosa. Solo te amo ati. - Decía Len Mientras me abrazaba

\- Como puedo saber eso..?

El me mirana dulcemente y me tomaba de la cintura 

\- Okey Hatsune , ¿Quieres ser MI Novia? - preguntó Len  mientras me seguia mirando , con esa mirada sabia cuanto le encantaba.

\- Okey Kagamine , SI , Si quiero.-

Nos mirabamos , como la primera vez solo que nunca me habia dado cuenta que el siempre me gustó y solo era mi imaginación esa amistad que ya no iba más y iba avanzar a algo en que se llamaría noviazgo.


End file.
